A dream becomes a reality
by Goddess01
Summary: Well this is the the 2nd chapter to Wet dreams. Soubi and Ritsuka finally goes all the way.


**Disclaimer:** This is my second Ch. To "Wet Dreams" What basically happens is, Ritsuka and Soubi will finally consummate their love. Will Ritsuka finally say the three words Soubi has been waiting to hear? Read to find out. This is dedicated to Black. Misfit.

Ritsuka awakens to the bright sun peering down on his face. He sat up and stretched; he looked down and noticed his "problem" hasn't lessened from last night.

He remembered how he dreamed of Soubi, and what they had done. He smiled slightly, humming a love song he listened to on the radio the other day after school. He looked up when he heard a tap on his windows.

He glanced over to his balcony and blushed as he saw the man he was just thinking about. He walked slowly to his balcony window then opened it. His blushed deepened as the older man walked through the window and gave him a hug followed by a sweet kiss.

Ritsuka was used to having Soubi kiss him, so it didn't bother him as much. He started to have flashbacks to his dream. How Soubi made his body writhe and turn as he pleasured him orally.

"Hi Soubi." Ritsuka said as Soubi walked past Ritsuka.

"Good morning Ritsuka, did you sleep well last night?" Soubi asked with a wicked smile. Ritsuka's face turned red as he looked down clearly embarrassed.

"Um..I..I..yes. I slept pretty well." Ritsuka averted his eyes.

"Hmm…I am sure. Did you do anything interesting last night?" Soubi asked, walking towards Ritsuka bed. 'Hmm... his mattress feels damp.' Soubi thought as he ran his hands down his sheets. He sat down on the bed and stretched out. "Your mattress is damp. Were you hot last night?" Soubi asked.

'I was hot last night, but not because of the temperature.' Ritsuka thought to himself. Soubi smiled as if he had read his mind. "I saw you Ritsuka." Soubi whispered.

"What!!" Ritsuka shrieked. "I saw you last night." Soubi looked over at him and groaned. "I heard your moans and your wails. I saw you pleasure yourself till your body couldn't take it anymore. Then you exploded with a beautiful cry of ecstasy." Soubi said seductively as he twisted his body to face Ritsuka.

Ritsuka turned bright red, as tears formed in his eyes. "I'm…I'm so sorry!!" Ritsuka bowed his head in shame.

"Don't be. I'm honored that you desire me, the way I desire you." Soubi got up and captured Ritsuka's lips. "I love you Ritsuka." Soubi said. "I…I love you too." Ritsuka said softly. Soubi smiled and wrapped him in his arms.

*Later*

Ritsuka and Soubi lied together in the bed, kissing, touching, grinding, and groping. Not thinking of the outside world. "Say it again… Ritsuka." Soubi said placing his body firmly onto Ritsuka's small one.

"I love you Soubi." Ritsuka gently touched his face. "I love you Soubi." He said again and leaned up to touch his lips to Soubi's. They kissed long and hard, moaning softly into each others inviting mouths. They began to remove their clothing. However, their clothed bottom halves was the only thing keeping them from total bliss.

Soubi rubbed Ritsuka's arousal, making Ritsuka moan out in pleasure. He pulled down Ritsuka's underwear and discarded his own, releasing them both of the restraint. "Don't be nervous, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka nodded and rubbed his hands over Soubi's well define chest. Ritsuka's eyes grew as he got a glimpse of Soubi's arousal and he turned a deep red. Soubi saw this and smiled.

"I'll be gentle, so don't worry about that." Soubi wrapped his hand around Ritsuka's length and pumped it slowly. He bent down and captured the wanting organ into his mouth, to further torture Ritsuka.

Ritsuka's head immediately snapped back at the pleasure Soubi brought him. Soubi slowly moved his head up and down, while occasionally licking over the slit. Ritsuka squirmed a bit, moving his hands to lace his fingers in Soubi's hair. Then he began pulling it gently.

Soubi ran his other hand towards Ritsuka's entrance, pushing two slender fingers into Ritsuka's tight entrance.

"Ahhh!!!" Ritsuka cried out from the mixture of pain and pleasure.

"You're so tight Ritsuka." Soubi said as he thrust his fingers deeper into Ritsuka's hole.

"Ugh!" Ritsuka moaned pulling Soubi's hair harder. Ritsuka whimpered as Soubi removed his fingers. Soubi moved to Ritsuka's lips again and kissed him gently. All the while, he moved his engorged cock to Ritsuka's entrance. Ritsuka gasped in Soubi's mouth as he felt himself being ripped apart.

Soubi stopped for a minute to let Ritsuka get use to it. Once Ritsuka did, he began to move slowly in and out. "Ahhh...Ahhh..." Ritsuka began to moan out in pleasure once the pain began to let up.

"Mmm… So good." Ritsuka said.

Soubi looked down at him and grabbed Ritsuka's member. "Ahhh!!!" Ritsuka screamed with the added pleasure. Soubi picked up the pace and massaged his length earning a loud yell from the 12 year old, and a hot load of cum. Seeing this immediately brought Soubi to completion. Soubi collapsed on the other side of the panting boy and smirked.

"I love you Ritsuka." Soubi said.

"I love you too, Soubi.

Authors note: Yayy!! I finally finished it! So tell me, how'd I do. Please review. Was the lemon scene hot or what?!


End file.
